Guardian Angel
by amandalynn88
Summary: She had been in the background when he joined the SSR. He knew she was the type of girl he would fall in love with so he kept his distance. But while crashing the plane into the ice he realized that he never knew her name. He just called her his guardian angel. But little did he know they would meet agine. Will he fight to keep her by his side or let her go since she's a Mutant.
1. Chapter 1

Being a mutant was never easy even from the beginning of written time. My farther En Sabah Nur was once a kind and giving man, but his mutation caused others to turn him away. All I know about my mother was that she abandons him due to his gray skin. As he never told me her name, I never asked why she had abandoned me as well. With my pale skin and white hair, people would call me the Dimond of the Desert.

For century's we traveled the deserts never aging as are powers grew. But when Kang the Conqueror came my farther changed. He had found some alien technology and used it on him self becoming one with it. I refused to do so. my loving farther had changed into the mutant the world would one day know as Apocalypse.

I left his side and traveled the world. I watched as the roman empire rose taking every culture into its own and I was at Troy when the Trojan war began. Hearing of the Asgardians in the north I traveled there to meet them. Thankfully I arrived in time to help Odin foiled my father's plans to kill Thor which earned me the right to enter Asgard whenever I wished and Thor's affection.

So, I went to Asgard. Over the years Thor's thirst for battle was tiring, with Odin's blessing I returned to earth. Surprisingly my father's rule had ended. My people welcomed me with open arms as I used my powers to heal the wounded and sick. But soon they turned on me in fear I was like my farther.

I fled to England hiding who and what I was in fear the people would turn on me once agine. Eventually I left and returned to Asgard were I studied with the best scientist and healers Asgard had. Missing earth I returned this time going to north America.

Several times I meet a man named Logan and eventually I showed him my mutation. He was laughing when he showed me his bone claws. I knew there were other I had just never meet any in my extremely long-life-time. We spent century's together mostly in wars, he was a solider as I was a nurse. Somehow no one noticed how we never aged which I never understood.

It wasn't until we helped a German scientist flee Germany before WWII began that we went separate ways. The man believed I was the key to his supper solider serum and asked if I could help. He was a good man, so I did. Together we created the serum that would change any man into a supper solider. But this formula increased everything about them the good and the bad. Unfortunately, it was due to my mutation, even though we only used a few drops of my blood it was enough to make the change even emotion. I had told him about my farther and it was his belief that the technology he used mixed with his mutation was what changed him. He also believed that the same would have happen to me and made me promise to remain a good person. I agreed, and we picked the man who would be the solider.

Even after the scientist was killed are chosen solider reminded in my care. The SSR thought only the scientist knew the formula and I let them, but I stayed with the now Captain Rodgers as his nurse. I kept my distance only doing my job, but I still was developing felling for the man. I had been in love before but when you out live everyone around you there is no point. There life was fleeting as I mine is never ending. Besides he never noticed me anyhow.

I followed him to Europe and waited at the camp we were visiting as he went to save his friend. When he returned, I tended to the men and his friend. Barnes would flirt, and Rodgers would smile more slowly noticing me, but I never gave in. after Barnes fell and Rodgers crashed the plane, I stayed helping the others Build the SSR. When they finally asked why I was not aging I told them. To my surprise Howard surged, Phillips nodded, and Carter stared to come up with ideas to hide me so that the world would not notice if I stayed in one place to long. It was interesting when she tried to color my hair because every time it would still be white. So, she decided on wigs only for me to show her my mass collection of them. We spent hours laughing as I told her everything even about my crush on Rodgers. She smiled and nodded in understanding on why I never told him.

But as time went on Stark finally realized the secret to the formula and purposely gave me a paper cut to get a sample of my blood. It was when he began to rant and rave in my office about completing the formula that I understood how he had done it. So, with my powers I pined him to the wall and sworn him to secrecy.

But agine everyone was dying so I left the SSR. In the 80's I meet a professor maned Xavier who was a mutant. Going to his school I helped many more like us, until my farther came back. The battle was long and difficult but with the help of a young mutant we destroyed my farther once and for all. After my father's death I wished to be alone.

Years past as I travel across the world. And then New York happen. Quickly I used my powers to open a rift in space to New York. Stepping though the rift I was instantly throw into battle. I felt like I was with Thor fighting off some army for Asgard. I felt alive once more. When Thor flew above me, he saw over thirty invaders at my feet. He smiled and kept going knowing I could handle myself. He knew I could never be truly safe on my own world, so he told no one of my presence. But that day when I saw a man looking exactly like Captain Rodgers I froze. He's eyes locked with mine, he then shook his head declaring I wasn't her, and he left. I knew it was him, but I could not believe it.

Months passed until multiple Shield agents stormed my home and dragged me here. So now here we are stuck in this small room that I can very easily leave killing you and everyone in this building and you have the nerve to ask if I'm Hydra. Director Furry why don't you look at your save all humanity plan that Howard made then tell me if I'm Hydra.

In the other room the Avengers were watching the Interrogation. Some turned to the two men she mentioned with either their arms crossed, or an eyebrow raised.

"Thor anything you want to tell us buddy?" Tony Stark was trying not to laugh and failing.

"It is true what she said and to harm her would be declaring war on Asgard since farther declared her a Princess of Asgard." Now everyone was shocked even Steve.

"its her. It's really her"

"Steve who is she?" Natasha was getting worried that he was going into shock when he spoke.

"she's my Guardian Angel."


	2. Chapter 2

Thor knew her. Oh, did he know her. For century's they fought beside each other and were even briefly engaged, which was why she was a princess of Asgard. But it was not to last. She returned to earth as he courted war instead. he always admired her for her gifts. She could do anything she wished all she needed was to think it. One time she busted into bright blue flames. Another she grew the most beautiful whit wings he had ever seen earning her the mane Angelica, to which she adopted. In truth he knew she didn't even remember her own name since her people would only call her the Dimond of the desert.

When Furry showed them the video he knew she was only there because she whished it. "she will not harm anyone unless they harm her." Furry turned to him looking smug.

"well we did take her by force and she did nothing so maybe your girlfriend isn't all that powerful."

"she let you take her. And remember she is an all-powerful being form your own third century you should see her as a Queen not a prisoner." Captain Rodgers looked worried and lost still having trouble believing she was alive.

"How? I mean the world would have noticed."

"they did but also forgot. She has been beaten, stoned for being a witch and even drowned. But she never fought back unless others were attacked. She defends the weak and heals the sick. She has always kept a pure heart" he nodded and sat down waiting for the others to make up their minds when he felt the pull on his own mind.

" _well?"_

" _not yet, I'm afraid you might have to leave for a while."_

" _no, I am done running. How is Steve taking it?"_

" _ask yourself."_

" _I think me entering his mind might be to much. Could you at least ask for a better room? They have me in a small room with some form of gas that I guess is to knock me out. Oh, and I'm chained to a chair, like that will keep me."_ He stood marching to Furry pinning him to the wall.

"Free her or I will send word to my farther that you have a princess of Asgard chained to a chair as you attempt to drug her!" Furry paled put remained clam.

"how do you know that." Thor felt the captain by his side and let the man go. "she is a unknow we had to treat her as a hostile."

"no, you didn't. oh, sorry I just read the file mt dad set up. It clearly stated that that woman who goes by angelica of Asgard was to be in charge if she ever showed up. So basally she your boss Nicky." Tony looked smug and Thor smiled.

" _come and meet the other"_

" _are you sure?"_

" _yes"_

Oh, this will be interesting. Standing braking the chains, she opens a rift into the room Thor was showing her. Smiling she stepped out and waited. "She's dangerous!"

"I told you, you have nothing that can hold me or kill me." The avengers were looking at her lost for words. Steve was slowly walking to her and for once she was worried.

"I always noticed you. I just didn't think you noticed me." She was lost, her the most powerful being in all creation did not notice he had a crush on her. She snapped out of it hearing Thor's thought.

"don't even think it lightning bolt."

"I said nothing" he was holding his hands in surrender with a smile.

"you were thinking it."

"ah yes and this was why we never married. With you being a telepath, you could not even see what was right in front of you."

"no, your farther knew if we did marry, I would kill you if you looked at a barmaid agine." They shared a smile as everyone else was lost. So, to spare them she explained. "we were engaged for at least two centuries."

"dam that's a long time"

"no really, I've been alive for at least seventeen centuries'" everyone's was shocked and nodded. Stepping closed to Steve and in a low voice that only he could hear she told him they would talk latter. He nodded and stepped behind her as she approached Furry.

"now are you done I would like to return to my peaceful life that you interrupted. Oh, and you owe me a new front door."

"no not until we know what you can do"

"I can do everything and anything."

"I want a blood sample, but are needle couldn't perc your skin"

"that's because I don't trust you. My skin is diamond hard unless I decide to change it and I wont ever do that agine."

"then you're not going anywhere." She shined and reached out her mind smiling. Soon Furry received a phone call and palled. "NATO just called, said to free you."

"that's because all the world leaders know me. I have protected this plant from out side forces all my life. From the Skull, Cree and even Thanos. They know better them to anger me or even threated me, and now so do you."

She reached up and touched his face showing him everything she had seen. He stumbled back and nodded leaving the room. "ah you touch still leaves a man weak in his knees."

"Thor remember that one time when you fell in that mud puddle?"

"you wouldn't"

"wanna bet"

"I surrender my self to you my princes."

"good boy, now where is your brother? I have a few choice words for him."


	3. Chapter 3

Steve just stood there watching as the woman he once knew took command of shield and Asgard. All he wanted to do was run to her and proclaimed his love for her. During his time with the SSR she was always there the one woman he could never talk to. But here she was 70 years latter and still just as beautiful as ever.

" _I can hear you thinking Rodgers. Don't worry we will talk in a few minutes. Well more like as soon as Thor get his woman to understand we are not together. If it wasn't for the protection of Asgard I would have had Odin remove the engagement, but it keeps both if us safe."_

He looked into her eyes and nodded to which she smiled. But all to soon her smile fell.

" _I'm sort Rodgers but I'm not the perfect human. I'm not even human actually"_

" _doesn't madder to me you are and will always be my angel"_

He opens his mind, taking her to a moment of there past were he was selected for the project.

" **now solider do you have any medical conditions I should know about?"**

" **no mam, I believe everything is in my file"**

" **so, no asthma?"**

" **no mam"**

" **huh well then I'm and angel because you're clearly lying"**

" **you are an angel" he whispered hoping she did not hear.**

After the memory she left his mind only for him to feel alone. Within moments he saw her stiffen then growled.

"ok, nice chat but I have to go take care of something."

With a blink she was gone only leaving a wisp of smoke behind.

Miles away she stood on the ashes of dead bodies.

"Damit WADE!"

"Merch with a mouth at your service my lady"

"YOU ARE SO DEAD WEEN I GET THOU WITH YOU!"

"uh well I guess she is mad. Oh well"


End file.
